User blog:RustyPipez/How To Photograph Cars, Edit, and Paste In This Wiki
YOU MUST READ THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO PHOTOGRAPH INFOBOX VEHICLE IMAGES FOR THIS WIKIA Recently, I have been noticing many people contributing photos to the infobox. That's great, as images help us all understand vehicles better. Actually, you can photograph anything in the game for players to understand it better, like shops, items, places, etc. However, we want to make sure that our images for the infoboxes follow a consistent standard. So, here is a guide for photographing vehicles for infoboxes on this Wikia. If you need help with photographing any other things, please navigate to my other two blog posts, How To Photograph Different Locations and How To Photograph Backpack Items (coming soon to a Wikia near you). I have provided a step-by-step guide down below. ---- # Make sure you are ready to photograph the vehicle. There are different things players must do before photographing in order for the quality of the vehicle image to be as high as possible. 1.1. The vehicle photograph on the infobox must be unmodified. If you have chosen a car to take a picture of, it is recommended that you don't modify it out of its default state. However, if the vehicle has already been modified, there is a list down below on which options you need to pick for the "Appearance" section in car tuners: * Primary Color: White (not Institutional white) *Primary Material: Metallic *Primary Reflectance: 0 * Secondary Color: Black (not Really black) * Secondary Material: Metallic * Secondary Reflectance: 0 * Rim Type: Slice * Rim Color: Mid grey * Rim Reflectance: 0 * Neons: Off Note: Some cars such as the Lamborghini Egoista and the 1970 Dodge Charger have a different default color. However, they have already been photographed, so no need to worry. After you have made sure that your vehicle's appearance corresponds with the list above, then it's set! ''1.2. Maximum graphics quality! This step depends on how strong your computer is. When photographing the car, you need to set your graphics quality as high as your computer allows. This will make sure that the edges, lines, and curves on the vehicles are as smooth as possible. Personally, I use a Macbook Air from early 2015 to game on. Vehicle Simulator on my computer is run at a smooth graphic level of 6, but when I photograph cars, I set the level to 10. The framerate drops to about 10-15 frames, but it is definitely still playable, and I can still take a screenshot. ---- 2. '''Actually taking the photo'. Yes, even the way you take the photo is important for a good infobox image. ''2.1. '''Make sure the time of day is just right. ''The lighting of the image is important, and we want to make sure that the light level is as high as possible during photography. Take a picture of your vehicle either during the day, noon, or afternoon. Make sure it is not during dusk, evening, nighttime, or dawn, or shadows and colors might make the image less aesthetically pleasing. ''2.1.1 Lighting location''. When taking a photo, make sure that the source of light (the sun) is not in the camera, make sure it is behind the camera's point of view. This prevents lens flare in the photo, as well as a silhouette effect. If that does not make sense, ''2.2. Get the right angle. ''We want to keep the angle of the vehicles on the images consistent as well. To do that, the chosen for vehicle images on this wiki is a front 3/4 view on the left side, with some exposed top as well. If you do not understand what that means, I have chosen a few good examples down below. Also, the angle doesn't need to be perfect. If it is close enough, it would be considered okay. ''2.2.1 Optional': The perfect location. ''Try taking the photo in a clearing, with no buildings around. This will allow the sunlight to hit the car from as many directions as possible, therefore improving the lighting slightly. '2.2.2 Optional (recommended): '''Take the photo on grass. This will help later in photo editing, you'll see why. 2.3. '''Know your buttons. You can't take an image if you don't know HOW to capture it. Of course, you're gonna have to take a screenshot of your game, please don't take your iPhone camera and take a picture of your screen. However, we also need to remember that there are different operating systems, and different operating systems use different controls to screenshot. '''Windows OS It is easier to screenshot on Windows than Mac. Their default screenshot keyboard shortcut is Alt + PrtScr (Print Screen). However, you can also take a screenshot of your Roblox game by just pressing PrtScr. This Roblox screenshot function may save some time as well, as we will read about in step 2.5. 'OS X' It is harder to screenshot vehicles on a Mac, as most Mac keyboards don't include PrtScr. This means you can't perform Roblox screenshots, at least not with a Mac keyboard. Their default screenshot shortcut is ⌘ (Command) + Shift + 3. However, there are other alternatives 2.3.1 '''Mac Alternative 1: Use an external keyboard. Plug in a keyboard which has the PrtScr button, and use that button when performing Roblox screenshots. ''2.3.2 Mac Alternative 2: Use a keyboard remapper''. Download a keyboard remapper for your mac, I recommend Karabiner. You can change a useless key on your keyboard to make it function as PrtScr. ''2.3.3 'Mac Alternative 3: Use a drone. Category:Blog posts